A Chance At A New Life
by DarkLordCola
Summary: This is a rewrite of Miranda Flairgold's A Second Chance at Life. Harry life is turned upside down when an assassin finds him at Privet Drive. Turns out Voldemort put out a hit on him. So Harry must find a place to train and gain allies while keeping his friends safe.


**A/N Hey all so after some reviews and thinking this over I have decided to pull away from the reposting of Miranda Flairgold's A Second Chance at Life and do a spin off instead. I will draw from MF's story somewhat but not as heavily as I did in the first time I posted this or this chapter. I only pulled so hard because I liked the way MF introduced the need for Harry to go on the run. So anyways this story is going to be based after Harry's fifth year. **

**DISCLAIMER**

** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS FROM MIRANDA FLAIRGOLD'S A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE OR ANY OTHER IDEAS THAT YOU SEE THAT CAME FROM OTHER PEOPLE (I WILL TRY TO CREDIT PEOPLE WHEN I CAN AND WHEN I SAY THAT I MEAN I HAVE BEEN READING FANFCTIONS FOR ALMOST TEN YEARS AND I ONLY READ HARRY POTTER, STAR GATE AND SOME STAR WARS FANFICS AS WELL AS CROSSOVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER AND STARGATE, HARRY POTTER AND STAR WARS, OR HARRY POTTER AND LORD OF THE RINGS.) WHAT I AM SAYING IS I MAY NOT REMEMBER WHO'S IDEA IT WAS BUT THAT IT WAS SOMEONES IDEA. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW STORY. **

**A Chance at a New Life**

**Chapter 1**

As a squib from a more tolerant family Ronon Dex was lucky. Lucky in the fact he wasn't shipped off to an orphanage, killed, sent to the military, or abandon on some street corner like other squibs where. While he wasn't abused he also wasn't truly accepted by his family, sure they loved him and he never really was in want for something but growing up in a magic military family was tough because both his family and him knew he could never join the family business. Ronon realized at a young age that while he couldn't join the Magical Army of ICW he could still be trained. It took a lot of convincing but at the age of 11 when he would have gone to Durmstrang he was trained by his father in everything that didn't need an active magic core. You see while muggles have no magic core at all and wizards and witches have an active magic core squibs have a magic core that wasn't activated. This basically meant any wand waving magic was off the table. His father had wanted to include Potions in that until his mother pointed out that he could use a muggle breathing apparatus when working on potions that had dangerous fumes. His family could be technically called blood traitors by some of the inbred idiots that populated the pure blood circle in wizarding society but to be a member of the Magical Army you could not have any bias against muggles and in fact had to be comfortable and not stand out in the muggle world. This meant that Ronon grew up in both worlds. At age 17 Ronon was able to beat his father and brother in hand-to-hand fighting. He had an amazing aim with throwing knives as well as with hand-guns. While hand guns where not used in the MA it was something his father suggested to augment Ronon's lack of magic casting. Potion making, first aid, and wilderness survival where also apart of his training but it wasn't till his fathers murder did Ronon know what he wanted to due. Now his fathers death hadn't come in the line of duty in fact his father died in a robbery gone wrong in a muggle convince store so when Ronon tracked down the robbers and killed them did Ronon know where he could apply his trade. He became an assassin that could operate in both worlds with ease and was known for preferring the close kill with a poisoned knife so when he hear of a open contract in England of a million gallons he knew he had to go for it. The 15 years as an assassin had darken his heart to the point he didn't care who his kill was as long as he got paid but when he took the contract on Harry Potter he paid no attention to the fact he was going to kill Britain's hero except to make sure to plan for a fight. He had heard of Harry Potter and if the stories where true then Ronon knew it wouldn't be an easy kill but the harder the kill the funner it was, so Ronon was a little disappointed at the ease it took to find Harry Potter's summer residence added to the fact there where no guards just made Ronon shake his head, maybe the stories where just that stories to sell papers. As he pushed open the back door and moved silently through the house, his padded boots making no noise, Ronon looked around for the boy. All information pointed to this being his house. In fact Ronon has staked out #4 Private Drive for a few days to make sure and had seen Harry go in and out of the house a few times so he knew he was there but didn't know where. A small door that looked to lead to the basement was ajar and there was a light on downstairs. Ronon figured it would be best to check the upstairs first because it didn't seem likely that anyone would be doing laundry at 2 in the morning so he slowly made his way upstairs, wincing briefly when he stepped on a squeaky stair but when he didn't hear any movement he figured no one hear him. After checking the bedrooms upstair and finding a man and women whom he had heard Harry call Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon sleeping in one bedroom, a young boy who was called Dudley sleeping in another and a empty bedroom with evidence of someone being in it recently but with no evidence of them leaving in a hurry made Ronon realize that the kid may be downstairs. Ronon knew that while he may be good at his job that doesn't mean there where people better or that he didn't make mistakes, that loose floor bored was one example of making a mistake, it may not have cost him anything but still. After getting back downstair and missing the speaking stair he headed to the door near the kitchen where the light was on. Ronon was pretty sure that his target wasn't down there and just out and he would have to come back later but it never hurt to check.

But it would hurt for him to check because Harry had heard the squeak of the stair and knew someone was in the house that shouldn't be. Thankfully Dumbledore and passed on the information about the contract on his head after hearing about it from Moody. It turns out Voldemort was tired of him escaping all the time and when for a different route hoping that ordering someone to kill him as enough of "by the hand of the other" for the prophecy. Either way Harry was laying in ambush behind the stairs when the gunman came into view. With a Webley Revolver that Harry had bought from a friend of Dudley's he took aim at chest hight of where the gunman would be, he had already cocked the pistol when he heard the squeak and hid out in the space behind the stairs. Finally the gunman reached the basement and turn around to survey the room and that is when Harry pulled the trigger. The recoil and sound was more then Harry assumed it would be but his aim was true and the gunman was down but without a bullet hole and Harry realized that he must have been wearing some sort of armour. So Harry aimed again pulled the trigger and was slightly please to see the gunman's head explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE" thundered Vernon and Harry couldn't help but wince.

"IT WAS A WEBLEY MK VI" Harry yelled back.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE A PISTOL AND WHY DID YOU USE IT." Vernon yelled back as he thundered down to the basement his face purple with anger till he saw the dead body and when white.

"Because Voldemort sent assassins to kill me because he's to much of a chicken shit to do it himself anymore and one must of found me." Harry responded calmly. He really didn't think he would have been this calm after killing someone but figured it was just the adrenaline. "now before you throw a hissy fit and kick me out let me tell you this, give me 45 minutes and I will be gone from your life forever" He added seeing the colour return to his Uncles face and remembering what happened last year decided to nip it in the bud.

"Fine you have 45 minutes and this room better be clean by then and this body gone as well, I will not have you dirtying our normal reputation with any of your freaky bullshit" Vernon responded as he waddled back up the stairs.

"Ok lets see what kind of goodies you have on you" Harry muttered to himself as he turned to the dead body. After a quick inspection Harry found a rather wicked looking knife that had a weird shine to it. Harry figured it was most likely poisoned he return it to it's sheath and continued searching and was pleasantly surprised to find a Walter PPK, three extra magazines, 15 throwing knives, a belt that held potions that reminded Harry of a gun belt he had seen on the telly once when he was a kid and Dudley was going through his Cowboy faze. Harry also pulled the boots off because had the gunman not stepped on the squeaky stair Harry would not have heard him and it may have ended differently so Harry assumed that they where padded or charmed to be silent. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they fit better and where more comfortable then his old shoes. He was pretty sure there where some comfort charms on the boots but he didn't care about that. He also didn't care that he was basically looting a body because after all this man had come to kill him so it was only fair, The bullet proof vest was a little big on Harry till he found the straps to adjust it and fitted it better. Harry knew that he should have the vest looked at before he let it take any more bullets in case his shot has damaged something important. His near death experiences had taught him that luck, and skill will only take you some of the way and good equipment will do the rest. After finding nothing more of value Harry pulled out his wand shrunk the body and clean up the mess with a couple of charms. He was grateful Dumbledore was able to get him a exempted from the underage magic law and the Trace. After grabbing his go bag that was packed with all the important items Harry still owned and walking out of Private Drive, he realized that if one assassin could find him here more could find him and while he didn't care what happened to his aunt, uncle and cousin he did care about what happens to his friends. This meant he had to go into hiding and train if he was to stand a chance against Voldemort.

**A/N **

**Here is the time where I degrade myself somewhat and ask for reviews. While I would like it if you reviewed I will not allow flames because nobody has time for that. Also while I like to write, I am not the best when it comes to spelling and grammar, while a spell check can do some and rereading it later will help some I know I can't catch all so if anyone wants to become my Beta then that would be helpful.**


End file.
